Bleu
by Hysteres
Summary: Tes yeux, Heero...  /Yaoistes! Hétéros! faites la paix! si on s'organise bien, on pourra toutes/tous se le faire le p'tit Yuy, mouhéhé/


Bonjour. Cette histoire a été écrite en 2005 sous le nom d'auteur de « Cleo ». Elle n'avait jamais été publiée avant. Au départ, je pensais la garder ainsi, au fin fond d'un de mes disques durs et ce jusqu'à la nuit des temps, mais… je me souviens y avoir mis de l'énergie, mais pas assez de courage pour la montrer au monde, ce qui est dommage. Après tout, aujourd'hui je la relis, et je retrouve une jeune lycéenne pleine de rêves qui l'a écrite. Même si aujourd'hui je n'écrirais plus ainsi, même si je trouve ces mots « niais » parfois, ils sont témoins d'une époque de ma vie et ils toucheront peut-être quelqu'un.

Alors… bonne lecture

.

Auteur : Cleo

Disclaimer : Il n'y a aucune indication sur les protagonistes, mais cette idée m'est venue en pensant aux yeux d'Heero Yuy de _Gundam__Wing._ Je tiens simplement à préciser que _Gundam__Wing_ ne m'appartient en aucun cas. (Série anime © sunrise, bandai et sotsu agency)

Pour le pairing, je préfère garder le secret. Je sais quel personnage je fais parler ici, mais j'ai dit que je ne donnais aucune indication (et, non, ce n'est pas moi que je mets en scène, je pensais à quelqu'un portant des tresses, ah non, trop facile, peut-être des cheveux attachés alors ? :-) ) et le POV ne s'applique pas forcément qu'à une personne ici. Je préfère laisser cela à votre imagination.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**o°O°o°O°o Marine. o°O°o°O°o**

.

Le ciel est bleu. S'il n'y a pas trop de nuages, et si l'air est sec. Mais le ciel est toujours bleu, si on va au-dessus des nuées.

Quand le soir arrive, alors le ciel s'enflamme passionnément. Il prend d'autres teintes : violet, rose, orange, jaune, et tous les tons qui mélangent ces couleurs.

Mais il reste toujours du bleu.

Le bleu… couleur du rêve.

Une fois la valse des couleurs terminée, le bleu reprend le dessus. Et le moment où le ciel endosse ses plus beaux atours est lorsque le soleil a sombré, englouti par sa compagne la Terre. Là la voûte s'assombrit et gagne des tons plus profonds, plus grandioses. Le ciel est sublime comme le cycle d'Apollon laisse place à celui d'Artémis. Les étoiles commencent à scintiller, parant le firmament de milliers de paillettes. La lune vient se mêler à la fête et ajoute une pâle lumière qui s'unit au ciel pour donner d'autres tons de bleu.

Ce bleu là est merveilleux. Il n'a pas changé durant les millénaires où l'Homme a pu le contempler.

Il est témoin de tant d'histoire, de tant de secrets, de tant de rêves…

Et toujours, il garde sa profondeur.

.

Oui. Le bleu est définitivement la couleur du mystère.

.

**o°O°o°O°o Céruléen. o°O°o°O°o**

.

La mer est bleue si le ciel l'est également. Si vous devez colorier la mer, vous prendrez un feutre azur. On dit bien que l'azur est la couleur de la mer.

En surface, l'eau est teintée d'un mélange harmonieux d'émeraude et de turquoise. L'onde qui porte les navires vers leur destin garde toujours cette note d'espoir couleur jade, et reste la gardienne de nos songes. Cet univers est lumineux comme la joie.

Mais si l'on décide de sonder le cœur de Poséidon, on entre dans un monde qui ne connaît pas la lumière directe du soleil. En ce lieu la seule couleur est le bleu. Et plus on descend dans l'abîme, plus le bleu devient profond.

Ce monde là où chaque être vivant dans son intimité est aveugle. Ce monde muet. Ce monde paisible, vierge des hommes. Cet endroit où les êtres n'ont pas besoin de leurs sens pour atteindre l'unité et l'harmonie parfaite.

Le bleu est-il la couleur de la virginité ? Le paradis que les hommes ont perdu devait être de cette nuance.

Le bleu… couleur du silence.

L'Homme peut retrouver ses racines en regardant la mer. Il peut se souvenir de sa jeunesse. Il peut aussi recouvrer la mémoire de son peuple, de l'espèce humaine.

.

C'est un pouvoir immense qui est donné à celui qui se donne la peine de prendre quelques instants de sa vie pour observer la mer. Le bleu est si puissant qu'il permet à l'Homme d'apprendre à se connaître et à se respecter. Aimer l'humanité en l'homme…

.

Et le bleu en devient paradoxal, car il permet de percer les mystères connus depuis l'aube de l'humanité.

.

**o°O°o°O°o Prussien. o°O°o°O°o**

.

Lorsqu'un enfant vient au monde, ses paupières s'ouvrent pour découvrir deux billes couleur cobalt parfaitement pur. Le bleu est la couleur de l'innocence de l'âme. Il est comme la petite planète récemment formée qui apprend peu à peu l'univers avec ses sœurs et son soleil.

Les yeux d'un bébé sont indéfinissables. En les regardant, on voit se dérouler, l'espace d'un instant, l'histoire de tout ce monde d'humains. On retrouve cette mémoire du fond des âges, ce souvenir présent dans les abysses de notre esprit mais qui ne nous est révélé qu'à certains moments de notre existence. Il suffit de voir cet être minuscule qui nous observe silencieusement pour se rappeler que notre futur et notre passé sont liés et indiscernables et que nous ne pouvons vivre sans eux. On se retrouve, humain face à l'humanité, petit caillou devant sa planète.

On se rend compte de l'importance de notre mission. En tant que père, que frère, qu'Homme. Dans ces yeux bleus, nous apercevons cette petite planète vierge.

Le bleu… naissance de la vie.

Et peut-être, ne sait-on jamais, en regardant ce bébé si vulnérable, si pur, mais déjà si avide de découvrir le monde, pourra t-on alors sentir le souffle de vie autour de nous. On comprendra les mystères de notre existence et le but de notre présence sur cette petite Terre toute bleue.

Et ce joyau bleuté brillera d'un éclat nouveau au fond des yeux de ceux qui le contempleront.

.

Peut-être que nous ne sommes là que dans le but d'exister, tout simplement.

Peut-être que cet enfant qui nous sourit maintenant est plus qu'un descendant. Il est un cadeau, de nos ancêtres et de notre peuple, de cette planète qui nous porte tant d'amour.

Ce petit bout de chou, nous avons le devoir de l'aimer comme la Terre nous aime.

Et à un moment, dans l'obsidienne du regard de nos enfants, nous retrouverons les liens invisibles qui nous lient avec notre mère à tous, cette balle « bleue comme une orange ».

.

**o°O°o°O°o Cobalt, céruléen, lâdjourd, indigo ou encore turquoise, saphir, aigre marine, lapis-lazuli, obsidienne… tous ces mots**

**Qui évoquent cette si belle couleur, mais qui ne seront jamais assez forts pour la décrire… o°O°o°O°o**

.

Bleu. C'est la seule couleur que mes yeux voient, actuellement.

Je ne peux me détacher de ce regard si vibrant, car je crois que si je le faisais… j'en mourrais.

.

Tant de choses à voir, à découvrir, dans les multiples tons.

Mystère. Pour moi, pour lui, des questions qui se posent, et qui ne trouveront peut-être jamais de réponse…

Silence. Dialogue infini, tellement de choses à se dire qui n'ont pas besoin de mots pour être échangées. Comme au fond de l'océan.

Vie. J'ai tant besoin de son regard, de cet ange… Il me protège des ombres qui me font si peur. Voir le cobalt de ses yeux m'est vital et c'est là que je puise toute ma force… Pour continuer à le contempler.

Rêve. Car ses yeux me hantent chaque jour, chaque nuit, m'accompagnent dans mes songes pour ne jamais me laisser dans la solitude. Et toutes ces petites choses de la vie, qui nous paraissent si ordinaires en deviennent magiques une fois noyées de turquoise et d'indigo. Avec lui je grave chaque souvenir dans un coin de mon esprit pour le chérir à jamais, car…

Pureté. C'est aussi cela qu'il m'apporte. Ce bleu me purifie, me lave de mes fautes et de mes peurs les plus profondes. Avec lui je ne suis plus moi, ou plutôt je suis plus moi-même que je ne l'ai jamais été. Cela dépasse même cela. Ce regard crépusculaire me fait sortir de cette prison qu'est la réalité. Je suis comme un nouveau-né, avec une nouvelle âme.

Lumière. Nous trouvons donc les réponses à ces énigmes que nous nous posons mutuellement. Et tout se retrouve en harmonie : Les ténèbres et la lumière sont confondues, comme deux amants réunis pour ne faire que s'aimer.

.

Et finalement je comprends. Mon corps, mon esprit, mon essence. Cet indigo me plonge au cœur de moi-même, et je retrouve enfin ma raison de vivre. Je me trouve face à mon âme.

J'existe pour voir ces yeux de turquoise qui me fixent intensément. Je vis pour cet ange.

Joie, confiance, tendresse, complicité, affection et tant de choses encore passent dans ces yeux, que je me sais destinées. Que je me sais retourner.

Tandis que mon esprit fond dans le sien, mon corps réagit et je sens bientôt l'invasion de mon estomac par des milliers de papillons.

Le bleu… couleur de l'Amour.

Nous nous sourions. Tout ce que nous pensons trouve un écho dans ce dialogue si silencieux et pourtant si musical.

Perfection.

Autour de nous, le monde continue éventuellement de tourner, mais nous sommes au-delà. C'est le passé, le présent et le futur que je vois et je sais que je me trouve quelque part. Où, je ne m'en souviens plus, mais cela n'a probablement pas d'importance. Peut-être suis-je hier, demain ou bien le temps s'est arrêté et il ne reste plus que l'éternité.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses adorables yeux cobalt me bercent doucement alors que je laisse une vague d'émotion m'assaillir, produisant des sensations que seul l'Amour peut offrir.

.

Et il ne reste plus que cet ange et moi. Dans ce paradis bleu.


End file.
